Renunciation
A high school student who was having affair with one of his teachers is accused of killing the teacher's husband. Plot Plot Cast Main cast * Paul Sorvino as Sergeant Phil Cerreta * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Bernie McInerney as Judge Michael Callahan * Matthew Lewis as Judge Eli Link Guest cast * Ashley Crow as Jenna Kealey * David Seaman as Roy Pack, Jr. * Victor Arnold as David Kaufer * Dan Desmond as Roy Pack, Sr. * Cheryl Giannini as Defense Attorney Janice Rydell * Jean De Baer as Constance Pack * Sam Coppola as Bartender * Laurinda Barrett as Eve Branson * Herman O. Arbeit as Harry Fine * Adrian Williams as Mr. Carol Woodward * Clement Fowler as Wesley Byrne * Robert LaSardo as Garage Attendant * Stephen Singer as Aaron Gerstein * Cullen O. Johnson as Koomar * Ben Lang as Irv Isaacson * Donald Corren as Carl Dibbs * Frank Biancamano as Doorman * Lisa Beth Miller as Trauner * John Ottavino as Larry Kealey * Lisa Pickell as Judge (uncredited) References References Quotes "You think she’ll put him on the stand?" {C "She has to, he already confessed." {C "Bring your crying towels, boys." : - Paul Robinette, Benjamin Stone and Adam Schiff {C "Charity usually begins at home, adultery usually begins on the job." : - Phil Cerreta {C "We have a deal, Stone." {C "Wrong tense, counselor. In my office, two half-truths do not equal a whole, and you better pray that your client here is snowing you, too." {C "Are you threatening me?" {C "As a matter of fact, yes, I am." : - Janis Rydell and Benjamin Stone {C "Education. It’s a wonderful thing." {C ""Anything worth knowing cannot be taught in a classroom."" {C "Oscar Wilde?" {C "Sister Mary Frances. She wielded a hell of a paddle." : - Paul Robinette and Benjamin Stone {C "Hey, I'm a lover, not a killer." {C "I'm happy for you, Romeo." : - David Kaufer and Mike Logan Background information and notes * This episode is based on the Pamela Smart case. In 1990, Smart manipulated her 15-year-old lover Billy Flynn into murdering her 24-year-old husband Greg, promising him they would have a future together. Along with his friends Patrick Randall, Raymond Fowler, and J.R. Lattime, Billy shot Greg execution-style and then made the scene look like a botched robbery. During the trial, all four boys turned against Pamela, who was dubbed "Ice Princess" by the media due to her behavior. Smart is now serving a life sentence for accomplice to first-degree murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and witness tampering in New Hampshire. (Source: ) * Actor Donald Corren appears for the first time in an episode from Law & Order. In later episodes he would return as several different characters, including the recurring role as Medill. He also appears in Law & Order: Criminal Intent and Law & Order: Trial by Jury. Episode scene cards Category:L&O episodes